Something More
by JessiKal6
Summary: AU. Nathan, Lucas and Haley are best friends. But what if Nathan wanted more then friendship
1. Chapter 1

Nathan watched as Haley James slauntured down the hallway. He had to smile at how unaware she was of her own beauty. She smiled and gave a small wave before opening her locker. He was still stood looking at her and taking in the simple beauty of Haley James in jeans and a tank top when he felt a slap on his back.

"What's so interesting little brother" Lucas Scott asked, opening his neighboring locker.

"Just thinking" Nathan shrugged opening his own locker and grabbing his English text book.

"About tonight? Cause it's going to be sweet"

Nathan nodded, and pretended to agree. The tonight Lucas was referring to was the Nathan birthday party. That night at midnight Nathan would turn 18 and he still wouldn't have the one thing he wanted since he was 18. Haley.

"Hello Scott brothers" Nathan smiled at the sound of her voice

"Hey James"

She grinned and let Lucas carelessly wrap his arm around her shoulder "Big Birthday tomorrow Younger Scott"

"That's right Hales" Lucas laughed "little Nathan will finally catch up with us"

Nathan rolled his eyes, and tried to hold back the jealousy he felt at watching Lucas with his arm around his Haley "It's not my fault I'm a late baby. And besides I'm much more mature then you to losers anyways". He slammed his locker shut and started to walk away. He could hear them laughing at him as he turned into English class. Where he happened to come face to face with Brooke Davis. Brooke was beyond beautiful, but she wasn't quite his type. But as much as he tried to tell her that the more and more she thought he was her type.

"Well well, if it isn't Nathan Scott" She smirked

"Hi Brooke" he sighed slipping past and into his desk.

"I don't get a nicer hello then that?" she pouted and slid into the desk next to Nathan "So all excited for your big party tonight. I know I am, after all every boy deserves one great birthday kiss and I am on great kisser"

"I'm sure you are" he had to give her credit, she was persistent.

"See you tonight Nate" she gave him a quick wink and then quickly left the room.

"Was that Brooke David flirting with you... again?" Haley scoffed slipping into the seat Brooke had just been occupying.

"Jealous?" he chuckled

"Ha" she rolled her eyes as the teacher began speaking. Thus beginning another period where Nathan day dreamed about Haley James.

"Happy Birthday Nathan!!" He laughed as Peyton Sawyer bounced towards him, blonde curls flying behind her. He knew she had to be well on because Peyton Sawyer certainly did not bounce when she was sober.

"Thanks Peyton" he gave her a quick hug before walking further into the house. The party was being thrown at his father's beach house. He lived with his mother Deb and his step father Jack while Nathan lived with his mother Karen and step father Keith. Their father had left when they were just babies. The only thing he had ever given them was full access to his "vacation home" on Tree Hill beach. But Dan Scott never took vacations. Many said that he had given him and Lucas there basketball talent but he liked to believe that they had acquired those themselves. He entered the kitchen where Lucas and Haley and a few others were playing a drinking game "Scott!" Haley cried jumping up from the table and throwing herself into his arms "Happy Early Birthday". His smile widened as he felt he lips brush his cheek.

"Thanks James" He regretfully let her down but then he noticed how particularly beautiful she looked tonight. Her usual straight hair was in loose curls and instead of jeans and a tank top she had on a short light blue jean skirt and a pink halter top. "All dressed up for me James?" he laughed, taking a seat at the table by Peyton.

"You wish Scott" She smirked, sitting back down by Lucas.

"Let's get this boy a drink" Lucas cried, slapping Nathan on the shoulder.

"11:55" Haley whispered, leaning over Nathan shoulder to his ear.

"Only 5 minutes left of being 17" Nathan shrugged

"And how do you want to spend those 17 minutes Scott?" Haley asked rounding the old wicker chair and leaning against the wooden step.

"How about with my best friend" Nathan suggested, patting the empty space beside him.

"I'll go find Brooke then" Haley giggled playfully before jumping onto the chair.

"You're so funny" Nathan smirked and draped his arm loosely around Haley's shoulders.

"Are you having fun?"

"I am"

"Hey one minute! I'm going to face you to see if you change at all?"

"Change?"

"Yeah, like get any older"

Nathan laughed and shook his head but turned anyways to look at Haley. She glanced down at her watch "10 seconds"

Nathan took a deep breath "Happy Birthd..." Haley was silenced by Nathans lips crashing into hers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy Birthd..." Haley was silenced by Nathans lips crashing into hers. When she didn't pull away he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. If this was how the rest of his year was going to go he certainly wasn't going to complain. Just as that thought crossed his mind Haley pulled away. She sat speechless for a second before jumping up "Nathan! What was that?" she cried her eyes wide with surprise.

"Ah" he stumbled for the right words. He had two choices, one was to tell her that he had been in love with her since the day they had met or two pretend to be so drunk he didn't realize what he was doing. Or maybe he could just pretend to pass out. "Sorry?" he shrugged

"Your cut off" Haley gave him a small smile before nervously darting back into the house. Nathan groaned and leaned back into the white deck chair. At least his birthday had started off good for a few moments.

"Hello Birthday Boy". He didn't need to open his yes to see who the owner of that voice was. "Hello Brooke"

He felt her sit down beside him so he opened his eyes and turned towards her "How does it feel to be 18?" she asked

"You tell me"

"I would if I could Nate, but I'm still only 17"

"Really?"

"Really" she nodded with a smile "My birthdays in a few weeks"

"I didn't know" Nathan shrugged

"Not many do" she shrugged with a small, almost sad smile

"When is it?"

"December 10th" Her smile widened

"Well now one more person knows" Nathan gave her the famous Scott smile. One that was usually reserved for a certain James.

"You're a good guy Nathan Scott" Brooke smiled leaning in and giving a quick kiss on the cheek

"Thanks Brooke" Nathan nodded "Wanna head back in?"

"Actually I kind of want to stay outside and talk to you a bit more if that's okay with you?. I won't hit on you I promise"

He nodded slowly and smiled at her again. Maybe there was more to Brooke Davis then cheerleading and parties.

"Haley have you seen Nate?" Lucas yelled over the roaring music.

"Last time I seen him he was out on the step" she yelled back and quickly hurried up the stairs. She found an empty room and sunk down into the bed. Nathan was her best friend and kissing him scared the hell out of her. She wasn't supposed to kiss Nathan Scott, she was supposed to play Xbox with him, and watch his basketball games, and make fun of him. She was Not supposed to kiss him.

"Oops sorry. Didn't think anyone was in here"

"No that's okay" She sat up and looked at the room's newest occupant and smiled "Hey Jake"

"Haley?" she shrugged "What are you doing in here"

"It's really loud down there". Jake nodded in agreement "These kinds of parties really aren't my thing. But since it's Nate's birthday I figured I'd come"

"Yeah I noticed you weren't at parties much. There not really my favorite thing either but since Nathan and Lucas are my best friends I usually get roped into coming."

"Yeah you don't come across as the party girl type" Jake laughed and sat down beside her

"I grew up with Lucas and then when Nathan moved here we all became instant best friends. You'd think when they became all popular with basketball and everything that I'd be forgotten about but we've only become closer these last few years"

"There good guys" Jake nodded

"They are" Haley smiled and nodded in agreement

After nearly an hour of sitting outside and talking with Brooke, Nathan figured he should probably go back into his own party. Many people had cleared out but there was still a good few people floating around. Nathan looked around but he didn't see Haley anywhere.

"Luke did Haley leave?" Nathan asked sitting down on the coffee table across from Lucas and Peyton who were snuggled into each other on the couch.

"no I don't think so. She was planning on staying the night. Did you check up stairs?"

Nathan shook his head and stood up "Thanks man"

"Nate, Happy Birthday!" Lucas shouted out after him. Nathan jogged up the stairs and checked the first room but it was locked. He went to the next one and opened the door "Hales, you here?" Haley was there, but she wasn't alone. She was lying on the bed in Jake's arms. His hand was on her lower back and they were kissing. Nathans mouth dropped and he took off from the room. He could hear Haley shouting his name but she was the last thing he wanted to see right now. He bolted out the front door and started jogging down the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan had dreaded coming to school that Monday. He felt like an idiot for running away after catching Haley with Jake but even worse he was still hurting. He was shoving his books into his locker when he heard a small cough. He sighed and closed his locker to see Haley leaning on the one beside his.

"Nate" she forced a small smile "Hi"

"Hey Hales. Listen I'm going to be late for math so I should jet..."

"Nathan since when are you worried about being late for math" Haley asked, raising an eyebrow "I want to talk to you about the other night"

"What about the other night" he grumbled looking down at the ground

"Well we could start at how you kissed me or about how when you saw me and Jake you took off"

"I was just embarrassed at walking in one you and Jake ...umm..."

"Nathan nothing happened" she laid her hand on his arm "I promise"

"I don't care" he shrugged

"Seems like you do" She elbowed him "and you never answered my question? Why did you kiss me Nathan?"

"Because I was drunk" he looked away because he knew that if he looked into her eyes he would have to tell her why he really kissed her.

She looked skeptical but chose to leave it at that "I'm sorry for ruining your birthday"

"You didn't ruin my birthday Hales" He gave her a reassuring smile

"So were friends?"

"Forever" he nodded

"And Always" she finished as he pulled her into a hug

* * *

"Ms. Davis" Nathan greeted the brunette as he slid into the desk beside her

"Nathan Scott" she grinned "Isn't this a surprise"

"What's a surprise?" a confused Nathan asked as he opened up his math book

"You sitting next to little ol me" she winked and opened her own book

"Brooke I don't think you're a little ol you" Nathan nodded his head with a smirk

"And I will take that as a compliment Nathan Scott" she grinned and turned back to her book as the teacher began to speak.

"Why do you let me drink" Peyton groaned sitting down next to her best friend Brooke in the schools cafeteria "I get way to hung over and I act way to happy"

"Happy looks good on you P Sawyer" Brooke replied "So that is why I let you drink. Whets happening with you and Lucas anyways? Together or aren't you?"

"Aren't" Peyton shook her head no, sending her blonde curls flying "Me and Lucas are just on the endless cycle of will we or wont we"

"That's kind of getting old P Sawyer" Brooke scrunched her face in disgust

"Tell me about it" Peyton agreed "but what's a girl to do. That Scott charm is just too much"

"I know all about it"

"Do you now" Peyton smiled turning to look at her best friend "Explain?"

"Nathan" Brooke groaned "I think I might actually like him"

"Brooke Davis" Peyton pretending to gasp "In Like?"

"I know I know" she sighed putting her head in her hands "But his so nice, and cute, and he listens to me, and did I mention realllllly cute?"

"Aw Brooke, you have a crush" Peyton laughed poking her friend

"Oh shut up Peyton" Brooke grumbled getting up from the table and storming away to escape Peyton's laughter.

* * *

Haley lay on her bed thinking about the weekend's events. She didn't know what confused her more, Nathan's kiss or Jakes.

"Haley" She jolted up "Nathan?" she asked surprised to see him standing in her door way "Why are you here?"

"I had to come do this" He shrugged before crossing the room and pulling her into a kiss. She didn't protest just gave in as his strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist. "Nathan" she moaned as he moved down to her neck with soft gentle kisses. "I've wanted this, you, for so long" Nathan whispered into her skin. His hand traveled from her lower back up her shirt. Her heart beat faster at the feel of his hand on her bare skin. "Mmm" she moaned as he slipped the black t-shirt over her head to reveal her red bra and tone stomach. "God Haley your beautiful" he stared in awe for a moment before kissing her again. He eased her back until she was lying flat on her back. She tensed with his hand brushed against the top of her leg. His hand found his way to the top of her jeans where he slowly opened the first button. "Haley" he murmured "Haley".

"Mm" she moaned as he undid the last button

"Haley! Wake up!"

"What!" She exclaimed sitting up

"I said wake up" her sister Taylor looked down at her with a confused face "Lucas wants you on the phone"

"Oh thanks, I'll get it in a minute" she nodded. When Taylor left the room she sank back down into her pillows. What was that? And why was she so sad that it had been a dream?


End file.
